Tensão Sexual
by Neko Sombria
Summary: "As vezes eu acho que essa rixa entre os dois tem muito mais que uma simples hostilidade" Comentou Sango, apoiando o queixo na mão direita para observar melhor a amiga em questão "Tem muita tensão sexual entre os dois". Sango não tinha idéia de como estava certa. / Série de Presentes para Kahli-Hime / One-Shot / SesshKag


**_Disclaimer: _**_Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e blábláblá whiskas sachê ._

**_Notas_ _Iniciais: _**_Bem, resolvi voltar a prática, então apenas uma one-shot pequena, coisa de poucas horas de trabalho. Surgiu com as milhões de músicas dançantes que tenho no pc. Espero que gostem, eu amei escrever. Presentinho especial pra linda da Kahli-hime, que eu já disse que vou roubar pra casar comigo. Aquela mulher é meu sonho de consumo. Série de presentes, não sei quantos serão, mas esse é apenas o primeiro sua linda. Espero que goste._

_**Summary: **"As vezes eu acho que essa rixa entre os dois tem muito mais que uma simples hostilidade" Comentou Sango, apoiando o queixo na mão direita para observar melhor a amiga em questão "Tem muita tensão sexual entre os dois". Sango não tinha idéia de como estava certa.  
_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Tensão Sexual**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Por Neko Sombria_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Presente para Kahli-hime_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Haviam poucas que lhe deixavam radiante de tão feliz. Dançar era uma delas. Mexia os pés com naturalidade para um passo de dança complicado. Seus braços tomavam vida por conta própria e tomavam parte daquele quadro. O mais engraçado era que não estava no estúdio como sempre. Ela estava na pista de dança de uma boate qualquer que havia sido forçada ir com as amigas (doidas!) que tinha. Na verdade sabia que era só uma desculpa que elas haviam achado para tirá-la do trabalho. Era comum elas atrapalharem sua rotina daquela forma.

Acreditava não estar arrependida em nada por ter sido dragada por aquela tempestade de estrogênio que se diziam suas amigas. Gostava daquela sensação intoxicante de poder se movimentar com liberdade, fora de padrões e de um jeito que lhe fazia sentir estar nas nuvens. Seus olhos jaziam olhos fechados e não queria que aquela sensação fosse embora tão cedo. Ela havia trabalhado demais aquela semana, e, de fato, merecia aquele momento de _great joy,_ como eu gostava de dizer. Ainda mais com tanta tensão acumulada em seu corpo.

**...**

Há pouca distância, as amigas dela a observavam com sorrisos vitoriosos no rosto.

- É incrível vê-la dançando, não acham? - Perguntou uma das garotas ali presente, uma morena de cabelos cumpridos e lindos olhos castanhos ligeiramente avermelhados. Seu sorriso se mostrava admirado pela forma que a jovem se movia na pista. Era hipnotizante ver a amiga daquele jeito.

- Ela andava muito estressada, Sango. Não foi ao estúdio uma única vez essa semana. Apenas ficou enfurnada naquele escritório como uma doida. - Comentou uma outra morena, aparentemente mais nova, os olhos negros na bebida em suas mãos, mas um sorriso em seus lábios ao falar. - Fui obrigada a trazê-la. - Seus olhos castanhos se viraram para pista e focaram a figura de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, fechados naquele momento, que dançava despreocupadamente naquele instante.

- Sabe, não entendo meninas. Sei que não a conheço bem, mas as vezes parece que ela só vive para a empresa - Falou uma outra mulher, ligeiramente mais velha que elas, mexendo na aliança de noivado em sua mão esquerda - Inu diz que ela passa mais tempo lá que o senhor Taishou. Não faz muito sentido - Comentou com um careta leve, balançando os longos cabelos negros e lisíssimos.

- Acho que a Kagome não sente as vezes. Ela quer tanto esfregar na cara do Sesshou-nii-san que pode ser tão boa quanto ele que esquece que precisa descansar. - Comentou a mais nova, fazendo um bico delicado com os lábios.

Uma risada leve foi proferida por Sango.

- As vezes eu acho que essa rixa entre os dois tem muito mais que uma simples hostilidade. - Comentou Sango, apoiando o queixo na mão direita para observar melhor a amiga em questão - Tem muita tensão sexual entre os dois - Comentou apreensiva, tomando um gole do drink em seu copo ainda olhando para a amiga.

Então sentiu uma aura familiar e uma mão rodear-lhe a cintura e uma de suas próprias parou sobre a que estava em seu corpo, para que impedisse que saísse dali para algum movimento depravado e para fazer um suave carinho na mão masculina. Um beijo estalado foi depositado na sua bochecha enquanto a voz amigável de seu namorado falava:

- Boa noite senhoritas. Estão deslumbrantes essa noite - Falou com um sorriso que elas fizeram questão de ignorar, mas responderam com um gentil "Boa noite Miroku". Os olhos arroxeados do rapaz analisaram a mesa com um sorriso e sentou ao lado da namorada, com a mão ainda agarrada a cintura da mesma.

Atrás dele vinham mais dois rapazes, um de cabelos prateados e outro de cabelos castanhos que deu um beijo suave na testa de Sango e sentou ao lado da garota mais nova, dando-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios da mesma e sussurrando um suave "Boa noite" a todas as outras. O rapaz de cabelos prateados apenas grunhiu ao ver a cena e se dirigiu direto a mais nova das três, fazendo-a se separar do namorado e beijou-lhe a testa com carinho e ciúmes, o olhar irritado direcionado ao moreno que só estava vivo por ser irmão de Sango.

Após essa breve demonstração de irritação, ele foi em direção a noiva, a mulher mais velha entre as três, e beijou-lhe os lábios com gentileza, como se ela fosse se quebrar, e sentou-se com uma mão rodeando a cintura da mulher. A morena mais nova olhou para ele confusa e comentou:

- Inu-nii-san, onde está Sesshou-nii-san? - Perguntou olhando em volta em seguida, para ver se achava outra cabeleira prateada - Achei que você tinha conseguido convencê-lo a vir com vocês...

O prateado então também olhou em volta confuso. Passou a mão pelos cabelos sem entender e falou para a irmã mais nova:

- Não sei, Rin. Ele estava conosco agora há pouco. E a última vez que o vi ele estava olhando irritado para algum lugar. E agora sumiu. - Deu de ombros, sem se preocupar - Daqui a pouco ele volta, deve ter ido buscar alguma bebida, ou coisa assim.

Um som de concordância se ouviu pelo grupo e então o namorado de Sango também olhou em volta, ficando confuso.

- Hey, onde está a Ka-chan? - Perguntou com os olhos percorrendo as redondezas procurando a cabeleira negra da amiga.

Sango sorriu e apontou, sem olhar, para a multidão enquanto olhava para o namorado.

- Ali está ela, dançando, Miroku - Falou, voltando seus olhos para onde a amiga estivera antes, sem encontrá-la - Mas onde...? Ela estava ali agora a pouco!

Todos olharam para onde Sango apontava, mas não havia nenhum indício da morena em lugar algum.

**...**

Kagome ainda estava com os olhos fechados para o mundo, dançando em harmonia, quando sentiu braços rodearem-lhe a cintura e uma respiração gentil começar a tocar seu pescoço. Ela conhecia aquela sensação, e as palavras que o dono daquele hálito proferiu foram previsíveis.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - A voz gélida, mas com um leve tom de preocupação, soou em seu ouvido e as mãos em sua cintura fizeram-na se virar e, ainda dançando, encarou os olhos dourados e límpidos de sentimentos de seu interlocutor. Sorriu para ele e passou os braços por seu pescoço e continuou a dançar.

- A doida da sua irmã me arrastou para cá. E você? Não tinha um compromisso hoje a noite? - Os olhos azuis reluziam diversão e uma mistura diversa de sentimentos. Cansaço era um deles, mas satisfação também. O sorriso direcionado ao belo espécime masculino entre seus braços não deixava dúvida alguma, ela estava zombando dele.

Ele grunhiu baixo, como um cachorro, antes de responder-lhe atravessado:

- Eu tinha, mas fui arrastado para cá e meu compromisso está aqui também, então presumivelmente eu estou no lugar certo, _Kagome_ - Ele falou sério, e ao chamar o nome da mulher, falou lentamente, com sua dose habitual de ironia.

Ele acompanhou o ritmo dela ao dançar, mas ia puxando-a pela cintura para longe daquela agitação.

- Sabe, você parece tenso, _Shes-shou-ma-ru_ - Falou ela em seu ouvido, de forma lenta, aspirando o cheiro que seu pescoço exalava, uma mistura de loção pós-barba, suor e perfume masculino. Algo tão sexy e cheio de testosterona, que era impossível não se sentir envolvida por aquilo.

Sesshoumaru levou o nariz para o pescoço da mulher em seus braços, apertando de leve a cintura de onde suas mãos ainda não haviam saído e brincando com o tecido que ocultava o corpo curvilíneo em sua posse. Beijou o local onde seu nariz havia aspirado a essência feminina e deu uma leve mordida, sentindo a respiração da mulher ofegar de leve e um gemido escapar de seus lábios, um suspiro entrecortado ficando preso na garganta da mulher. Sorriu imperceptivelmente ao sentir o efeito que causava nela. As unhas cravadas em sua nuca eram provas suficientes.

- Não parece bem _eu_ que estou tenso, Kagome - Ele falou no ouvido dela, mordendo o lóbulo em seguida. As unhas em sua nuca desceram para o pescoço e um novo ofego passou por ela.

- Sabe, talvez eu precise relaxar um pouco - Ela falou em seu ouvido, a voz entrecortada e não passando de um sussurro febril aos ouvidos do platinado. Ele sorriu contra a pele dela.

- Você não está acompanhada? - Ele perguntou, trazendo-a mais para perto e deixando suas mãos percorrerem melhor o torço da mulher que reclamara há algum tempo como sua. E apenas sua.

- Estou, e ele sabe exatamente do que eu preciso - Ela falou de forma sensual e se afastou para observar os olhos do companheiro. Eles brilhavam turvos de desejo. Não foi necessário mais que isso para que Sesshoumaru arrastasse Kagome para fora do estabelecimento para terminarem aquela conversa no apartamento dele, mais especificamente na _cama_ dele. Kagome, em momento algum, rejeitou a proposta. Afinal, Sesshoumaru era seu namorado, e ela gostava de como ele era capaz de acabar com a sua tensão.

Poderia parecer, para quem visse de fora, que os dois eram capazes de sentir apenas uma única coisa um pelo outro: ódio mortal. Mas o que as pessoas não enxergavam eram os detalhes. A forma que Kagome ofegava quando ele se aproximava demais quando discutiam ou como os olhos de Sesshoumaru a percorriam quando ela adentrava a sua sala para começarem as reuniões matinais. Eles sempre discutiram, desde que se conheceram, anos atrás, através da amizade entre seus pais.

Mas nos últimos tempos, os níveis de tensão entre eles havia crescido de forma exponencial. Qualquer coisa, por mínima que fosse, era motivo de discórdia e de competição entre os dois. Sesshoumaru passara a odiar a forma que ela parecia tratar a todos, principalmente os homens, com um carinho e uma gentileza ímpar. E Kagome passara a nutrir um ódio mortal pela nova (e incompetente) secretária que ele havia contratado. Em uma das noites em que ficaram até tarde trabalhando as coisas entre os dois estavam tão exaltadas que não houve como não acontecer.

Muitas sensações na superfície. E eles acabaram no chão da sala dele, enrolados, se desfazendo de toda aquela tensão que os rodeava. O sexo, com selvageria e raiva, feito de uma forma quase irracional, fez os dois perceberem o que estava acontecendo. O passo seguinte foi assumirem, entre eles, um compromisso sério, uma vez que aquela pareceu a solução para um problema de _sentimentos_ e _sensações_ entre eles. Mas claro, nenhum dos dois havia falado isso para ninguém.

Depois daquilo, a "_lambisgóia_" da secretária de Sesshoumaru, como Kagome a chamava, não parecia tão irritante assim e os homens que rodeavam Kagome não pareciam mais tão idiotas quanto Sesshoumaru costumava enxergá-los.

O resultado fora muito óbvio para os dois, bem como a melhora. Não havia mais aquela rixa entre eles, apenas uma cumplicidade silenciosa e sigilosa. Um jogo delicado e excitante de gato e rato apenas entre eles, como uma piada particular. Mas para os de fora, não havia mudanças. O que ninguém sabia é que, agora, eles irritavam um ao outro por diversão, simples e pura. Afinal, era deliciosamente sensual o jogo que criavam para manter toda aquela _tensão sexual_ para depois aliviarem tudo juntos.

* * *

_**Espero que goste Hime *-* Adoro suas traduções e senti uma vontade imensa de escrever sobre esse casal, meus novos queridinhos. Espere mais presentes como esse, mas com outros casais. É uma série de presentes pra você, sua linda, pelo maravilhoso trabalho que faz. E não esqueça: eu vou fazer você casar comigo mulher u.u**_

_**Um beijo a todos,**_

_**Neko Sombria**_

(Reviews ?)


End file.
